U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,116 issued to F. H. Fields is drawn to a game that uses a game board for playing modified version of the ancient board game, GO. The board contains a rectangular arrangement of equi-dimensional, contiguous hexagons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,298 issued to S. Lamlee discloses a board game in which tokens are placed on the enclosed areas of a board. When a player places a token adjacent to an area which is occupied by the token of the opponent, he removes the token. The first player to have only one token left on the game board wins the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,268 issued to P. Olsen discloses a board game which combines many aspects of chess and checkers. The game is player by up to four players and allows for players to "jump" over adjacent tokens of the opponents as is done in checkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,433 issued to W. M. Flynn is drawn to a board game wherein opposing players seek to place their game pieces adjacent to the "vulnerable" side, or sides, of the opponent's piece, whereupon the opponents piece may be removed. To win the game, a player's token must be placed in a specified position on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 942,984 issued to R. D. Underhill is drawn to a variation of traditional Chinese checkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,406 issued to J. D. Ocampo discloses a board game in which two types of game pieces are utilized: number "one" pieces which move like chess "bishops" and number "zero" which move like chess "rooks." The object of the game is to position one's game pieces in such a way that they form binary numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,728 issued to A. P. Balduman is drawn to an apparatus for playing the game of "Mancala" which is popular in Africa and southern Asia. The apparatus includes three boards of hollowed-out depressions. The object of the game is to accumulate game tokens and at the same time capture the game tokens of one's opponent.